Nokkuso
Nokkuso(ノックソ) is an odorite who first started his activities as a member of a trio called ▲Pharaoh▲, with michelle anko R and Oshirisu. He often covers songs from japanese girl bands like Perfume and Hello! Project. Most of his videos are done in collaboration with Kimagure Prince, most likely due to their common interest in Hello! Project. April 10, 2016 musumen uploaded Nokkuso's cover of Kimagure Prince's Heart Beats. He is currently the purple member of morning musumen., and a member of Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 Collaboration Units # Member of ▲Pharaoh▲ # Member of Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 # Member of morning musumen. List of Dances feat. ▲Pharaoh▲ (2009.09.27) # "Zero Gravity" feat. ▲Pharaoh▲ (2009.11.30) # "love the world" feat. ▲Pharaoh▲ (2010.05.07) # "Nee" feat. Nokkuso, Nakkahira and Momiji (2010.12.30) # "Nee" feat. Nokkuso, Nakkahira and Momiji -High Quality ver.- (2011.02.25) # "Heroine ni Narou ka" feat. Nokkuso, Kimagure Prince, Zeararu., Zayan, Bikki, Momiji and Fukuo (2011.05.17) # "magnet" feat. Nokkuso and Asupara (2011.07.24) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Nokkuso, Reichel, Kimagure Prince Θ (Shi-ta) and Chika (2011.08.20) # "Yume Miru 15 Sai" feat. Nokkuso, Zeararu., Kimagure Prince and aira* (2011.08.28) # "Lullaby Game" feat. Nokkuso, Kimagure Prince, aira*, Zeararu., Fukuo, Ni-chan, Asupara and Momiji (2011.10.02) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Nokkuso, Miya and Nibansenji (2011.12.09) # "galaxias!" feat. Nokkuso, Zeararu., Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2011.12.25) # "Megu Megu Fire☆Endless Night" feat. Nokkuso, A neko, Tomitake, Kuro Kamiku, Tsuruti and Aoi (2012.02.28) # "Mukankakuteki Kanshosei Kanzen Seigyo Sochi" feat. Nokkuso and Nozaki Bento (2012.03.29) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "Spring of Life" feat. Nokkuso, Forgeru and Clover (2012.05.15) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Nokkuso and Norakura (2012.05.30) # "Shining Power" feat. Nokkuso, Kimagure Prince, Zeararu., Fukuo, Momiji, Shaochi and suu (2012.07.07) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" feat. Nokkuso and Norakura (2012.08.05) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Girls" feat. Nokkuso, Norakura and Yato (2012.10.23) # "Naichau Kamo" feat. Nokkuso, Kimagure Prince, aira*, Zeararu., Fukuo, Momiji, suu, Shaochi and chami (2012.12.24) # "War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2012.03.09) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" feat. Nokkuso, Kimagure Prince, Θ (Shi-ta) and Norakura (2013.06.02) # "Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.08.10) # "Chankapana" feat. Nokkuso, Aoi, Forgeru and Kimagure Prince -Sing and Dance ver.- (2013.09.20) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.12.14) # "Boku to Watashi to NiconNico Douga" feat. Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 (2014.03.14) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. (2014.05.09) # "Super Nuko World" feat. morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Fogeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "The☆Peace" feat. morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "Chameleon Color" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. 1nk.jpg|Full body picture of Nokkuso in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream outfit Nokkuso007.jpg|Nokkuso as seen in Musumen.'s first album, Wonder Dream Nibansenji nokkuso.jpeg|Nokkuso with Nibansenji Trivia * His favorite drink is sake. * He would never eat Gyudon or Meat and Potato stew. * His origin city is Osaka. * He wants to go on a date in Tokyo Disneyland. * His blood type is A. * His favorite member of Hello! Project is Miyabi Natsuyaki. Musumen.'s Member Profiles External Links * Twitter * Instagram References Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite